jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Khep-Ra
Khep-Ra '''is a minor antagonist featured in Zero's Strange Misadventures. Wanted by the Neocropolitan government for being the mastermind of several plagues across the outskirts of the capital, the Scarab Sorcerer was then hired by someone from the Syndicate to challenge the team should they visit his dimension. Appearance Khep-Ra appears to be fairly humanoid with distinctive markings imprinted on certain parts of his body, most notably on the right side of his face and his arms. These tattoos, as an indication of being a Neocropolitan, will produce a dark-violet glow whenever he uses Spectre or his dark magics. A bald man of a seemingly average and slender build, he has a stud shaped like a scarab beetle pierced on one ear. He wears a sleeveless linen shirt magically reinforced by his magic to prevent his body temperatures make any changes by the scorching desert heat. A symbol of a scarab beetle is seen on the back of the clothing. In regards to his lower attire, he sports a pair of desert camo pants fastened by a leather belt and combat boots having the same desert camo pattern as his pants. Personality During his leisure time, Khep-Ra is very lazy and easily distracted, not bothering to move out from his apartment when he was informed by his employer, preferring to complete his video games rather than let loose the beetles Spectre holds control over. All his time wasting around playing video games embedded a sense of twisted priority which involves placing the safety of games and consoles over the lives of others, including his own. Threatening to destroy a game disc or beat up a console will entice his anger at hellish degrees. Khep-Ra's mentality during a fight is actually left clean from all the months lazily playing a game or two. Deviously ruthless, the sorcerer isn't scared of resorting to underhanded tactics if it means to see the light of tomorrow. True to his title as the "Scarab Sorcerer", Khep-Ra places a great deal of trust to the beetles his Stand manifests control over and is mostly willing to ditch whatever game he's playing just so he could see his swarm of beetles fiercely buzz in and out of his enemies. Powers & Abilities '''Pyramania Khep-Ra's Stand grants him the power to manifest swarms of scarab beetles that will bring pestilence to the area they are currently buzzing around. These beetles can also dig themselves into the ground to grow large vines that ensnare and gradually rot anyone caught by its thorns. Magical Proficiency Prior to obtaining his Stand, Khep-Ra is incredibly well-versed in his world's magics, often using it to create clouds that possess harmful properties, ranging from severely irritating one's senses to afflicting poison at unsuspecting target that will worsen over time. He can cast convincing illusions, channel magical energies related to death as powerful blasts, transmute a wide area of the ground into viable fields for his beetles to grow, and can heal himself. Acrobatic Condition ... Etymological Knowledge ... Trivia * His place of origin, Neocropolis, is an amalgamation of the words "neo" meaning new in Latin and "Necropolis" which is a large, designed cemetery with elaborate tomb monuments. ** Neocropolitan culture is heavily based on Egyptian culture, where the Giza Necropolis is probably most well-known necropolis throughout the world. Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Stand User Category:Male